


Euphoria

by Schattenfeuer



Series: Colors [3]
Category: Nightmare Harem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Reader-Insert, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenfeuer/pseuds/Schattenfeuer
Summary: The fire within you was burning bright and you were determined to melt the ice around his heart.
Relationships: Mikael/reader
Series: Colors [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881214
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Euphoria

You had been used to getting what you wanted, through either hard work or persistence or simply through laying it on with your charm. It wasn’t like you were spoiled, nothing you gained was for free and you understood better than demanding something that was unreasonable. At least most of the time, this however, was one exception, the one for every rule. Because you wanted him, had so ever since you first laid eyes on that pale beauty that was everything about him. 

But he was like a shy creature out of myths of old, one second there, the next gone without a trace. You were sure that there was at least some interest in you on his side, but you wondered if that was simply because you were so alien to them, because you were human, not of this world, magicless and clueless in many ways. Hell, you couldn’t even read their scripts, something which had caused some laughs on your expanse, but you were man enough to stand above that. 

And still, here you were, chasing after the lord of the angels like he was any other handsome boy you had picked up in the past. In a way, he was and at the same time the difference couldn’t be any greater. Still, you were determined and willing to put in the hard work, so why shouldn’t you be able to reap the sweet fruits of it later on?

Catching the perfect chance only days later as you stumbled into that lavish swimming pool that the angels called their bath, you noticed a certain, white haired angel soaking peacefully in the warm water. A smirk played over your lips as you took your time to take in the sight of this rigid set of shoulders finally slumped in simple bliss, the elegant arc of his neck as he lowered his head to do something you could not see in front of him. Suddenly he shivered and cast a sharp glare over his shoulder, no doubt ready to chew out the idiot who disturbed his bath. 

When he found you standing there however, nude just as he was with only a towel loosely slung around your hips, he turned his head back forwards so fast, you swore you could hear the vertebrae of his spine cracking softly. Chuckling under your breath, you purposefully strode through the steam filled room, directly into his line of side. You may had turned your back on him, but you could feel his curious gaze on you like a phantom lover’s touch, as you stretched yourself before the bath, you could sense him following the line of your spine downwards, landing on the low riding rim of the towel. Your smirk grew as you suddenly dropped it and turned around just fast enough to witness Mikael’s gaze wandering elsewhere, to see the way he swallowed hard and suddenly found the wall next to you incredibly interesting. 

“Is something the matter, Mikael?”, you couldn’t help but tease him as you slowly sunk deeper into the warm water, groaned deeply at the heavenly feeling of the warm water lapping against the tense muscles in your lower back. As you leaned back, arms resting on the rim of this oversized bathtub, eyes falling shut, you could hear him huff in indignation and feel the sharpness of his glare following the lines of your face. So typical, you cracked open one eye and smirked playfully at him. “Looking is for free, but touching will cost you something.”

“Your arrogance knows no boundaries.”, he snarled back but ruined his comeback thoroughly with the way a rosy shade of red crept up his pale neck, settled at the arc of his cheeks and accentuated his eyes so perfectly. Still, while he looked angelic, his tongue still held a painful sharpness to it. You just shrugged your shoulders and opened back eyes again to intently stare at him, to take in all that was him. Silence, only occasionally broken by the steady drip of water, settled in as the two of you fell into a staring contest, willing the other to back down with your eyes alone. 

“I wouldn’t call it arrogance. Merely experience and confidence in my abilities.”, you finally replied, still fixated on the vibrant ruby that was his eyes, they seemed livelier nowadays, compared to when you first had arrived. Still not entirely alive and alight, but no longer cold and hollow. And they widened so delightfully when you pushed yourself off your seat, when you lazily waddled through the hip deep water to close in on him. “You see, I have been watching you for some time.”

He grew still and stiff like a statue created by some unknown master artist when your hands placed themselves left and right of his seat, when you caged him in between your arms, body and the wall of the pool. Like a rabbit when faced with the hungry wolf chasing it, you couldn’t see the way his knuckles turned even paler, stood in sharp contrast against the paper tin skin stretching over them, as he balled his fists tightly on his lap, but you could sense that he was tensing up, preparing himself for running off again. 

And you wouldn’t let him do that, instead you came even closer, the cat like smirk on your lips growing steadily in size. You only stopped when your noses were almost touching, when you could smell the soap he had used for his hair and when you saw your own reflection smirking back at you from the mirror of his eyes. And he still was here, silent and still, but you took your victories where you could. 

“Go ahead. Say it again.”, your legs bumped against his knees and he flinched, one of your hands came up to catch a long strand of white hair, slowly twisting the silken lock around your fingers before you lifted it to your lips, your eyes never once leaving his. There it was again, the hard swallowing motion the moment your lips pressed against white turned silver by water’s touch. “Push me away.”

You dared him when all he did was take a sharp breath, his cold and uncaring facade slowly growing brittle and showing the first of cracks against your relentless pushing, it was a delight to see him squirm in place, unsure of how to proceed. Seconds passed, morphed into minutes and you grew bolder, slowly pulled at the strand of his hair that you had caught between your fingers, just hard enough to make him lean forward, further into your reach. 

“Alright. Then I’m gonna keep doing this to you.”, you closed the last bit of distance between the two of you. His lips were cool under yours, but so much softer than you had imagined, letting the tip of your tongue flicker against the seam of his lips, caused him to gasp in surprise and you didn’t thought twice about taking this golden opportunity. Mikael was clumsy in every way as you pulled him deeper and deeper into the kiss, but you found that only more endearing, enjoyed tearing those soft, sweet sounds out of him and swallowing them like liquid sugar. Only when your lungs started to burn and your head became too light from the lack of oxygen did you break away, you could still taste a shadow of him on your lips as you licked them and you weren’t the only one.

Dazed and confused, he looked even more kissable than before, mouth agape, a blush coloring his cheeks all the way to the corner of his eyes, you felt a familiar hunger flaring up with a vengeance, burning your insides and charring your bones, your movements weren’t gentle as you grabbed a fistful of his long hair, used it like a leash to pull him in again, only this time, he met you halfway, lips already parted in silent invitation. You could feel his pulse jump against the back of your fingers, where they rested against his neck, still tangled with locks of white. This was bliss but at the same time, it was not enough, you wanted to go so much further. 

Wedging one of your legs between his, you felt him flinch again, but once more, he failed to push away your aggressive advances, Instead you felt him slowly, bit by bit, relax ever so slightly, it started with him uncoiling his fists, to his eyelids falling close with the soft sound of snowflakes falling. Pride and affection surged within you, as the lord of the angels, a proud and uptight man with a frozen heart, slowly started to surrender to you, to melt away under the fire of your affection. You felt the tips of his fingers graze up the taunt muscle of your thigh, following the sharp edge of your hipbone and dancing slowly, almost shyly over the bony ridges of your ribcage to settle against your shoulders. 

“It’s alright, just let go”, you muttered against his lips when he struggled to let go the last bit of pride, of resistance, your hand dipped below the water level and settled on his hip, thumb pressing slightly against pale skin and warm flesh and he shivered under your touch like a leaf in the autumn breeze. There was an unspoken question in his eyes when he finally met your gaze and your smirk softened all the way to a genuine, caring smile, you pressed short, sweet kisses onto the line of his jaw, to the corner of his mouth, his temple until the doubt within him was finally settled. “I’m gonna catch you.”

You knew you had won him over completely, when his legs fell open, allowing you to press between them and closer to him than you had ever been before. He whimpered against your neck as he felt your arousal, just as present and throbbing as his own, yet you refused to pounce just yet, instead you would take your sweet time, taste this victory to its fullest, until the sweetness of it would upset your stomach and cause your heart to give up it’s work. Nuzzling against his hair, you muttered sweet nothings into his ear, nibbed at the soft spot at the side of his throat, you played him like a finely tuned instrument, eager to coax ever new tunes out of him to create a whole symphony dedicated to your intertwined pleasure. 

“Don’t tease me!”, he finally found enough strength to push out the words gathered on the tip of his tongue, impatient and hot and shaking as he was your playful touches and little signs of affection were pushing him ever further into a state of mind he had not known before. The sight of him, glaring at you with lust darkened eyes was the most arousing thing you had ever seen in your life and it went straight between your legs, fueling the fire within you all the way. 

“Patience is a virtue, Mikael”, you couldn’t help but quirp back, as your hand wandered between his parted legs, gave a teasing pump to his length which caused him to almost choke on the reply already on his tongue, before wandering further. This was not your first time, but it never seemed to grow old, the way you could see surprise and pain melt away into something far more fitting the situation as your hand worked away skillfully, you never knew the full expanse of Mikael’s vocal range and apparently neither did he, for he bit his lip, hard enough to draw a drop of crimson blood. 

By the time you added your second finger, he was already panting, squirming and making it hard for you to remain patient, as you leaned against him, pinned him in place with your own body against his. He was desperate and completely out of his depth, but the trust he put on you in this very moment, to guide him through this in one piece, was touching, made you fall even deeper for him. 

By the time you withdrew your hand and pressed closer against him, he was already a wreck, blushing and hazy eyed, lips bitten and swollen and so very tempting, you were glad you were alone in this large castle, for the sound spilling over his lips as you pressed into him was the very definition of reaching euphoria. You muffled him with a hasty kiss, wanted each and every part of him all for yourself, from the way his fingers clawed against your shoulders to draw you closer, to his hair floating on the surface of the pool and clinging to your skin like silvery lovebites, to his legs wrapped so tightly around your hips. 

It was all worth it, you decided in just this moment, as you felt so entirely embraced and welcomed by him, to chase after this elusive, proud man with his frozen heart. For once you had managed to burn through that thick layer of ice, you found yourself engulfed in warmth, loyal and unyielding, just as eager to met you as the other way around. Affection and open desire for the person that was you were written all across his features, your name the only word that kept mixing with his low pants and hushed moans and filled your ears like the sweetest of honey. And you returned his clumsy gestures of affection tenfold, pulling him deeper and deeper until you both melted together, becoming one.


End file.
